1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Antenna Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Antenna Ball Identification System for facilitating identification of a particular vehicle within a parking lot by attaching an aerodynamic structure to an antenna rod which includes an indicia to identify the vehicle or to advertise a company.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Antenna Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Antenna Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Antenna Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,964; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,795; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,099; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,624; U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,818 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,372.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Antenna Ball Identification System. The inventive device includes an encasement structure split into semi-portions, a capturing means secured interiorly of the encasement structure which receives an antenna, a male and female attaching means removably securing the two semi-portions, and at least one indicia for identifying the vehicle or for advertising a particular company.
In these respects, the Antenna Ball Identification System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating identification of a particular vehicle within a parking lot by attaching an aerodynamic structure to an antenna rod which includes an indicia to identify the vehicle or to advertise a company.